dukesfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Plane Ride, Chapter 3
Currently working title is What's To Love about NYC? Chapter 3- What's to Love About NYC? "Previously on Total Drama Plane Ride, we crash-landed in Egypt, and made the teams basket weave their own boats, then they had to sucsessfully row them to the other side of the Nile River. In the end, Marshal was ultimately eliminated, due to Dil persuading everyone but Kyle to vote for him. There's 18 left on: Total.. Drama.. Plane Ride!" Chris signs on. "Ah, first class is the life!" Gretchin insists. "Yeah, if we keep this up, we can all be merged, for sure, I mean, I'd love for Kyle to be in too!" Jennifyr admits. "I just miss Dominique, even if she's a brat." Chrissey admits to Jennifyr. "I'm so happy we won!" Perry says. "Cockiness will get you nowhere in life, praying and kneeling is more worth wild, not a million dollars, trust me." Micah insists. "Then why are you even here?" Heinz asks Micah. "To travel the world, since my silly brothers travel the world, getting to shop in Milan, but I shall not give into temptation!" Micah says. "I love first class, the massages are amazing!" Rebeca insists. "I'll say, I'm starting to like Kin, a lot, a convict is hot in my eyes!" Melania admits. "Girl, he's so ugly though, if you ask him out, I swear I'll hurt you!" Gretchin threatens. "Okay, I'm done letting her walk over me, It's to live my own life, Gretchin doesn't control it!" Melania confidentally says in the confessional. "You here me, you stupid little girl!" Gretchin says furiously. "You know what, I'm done letting you walk all over me, I'll like who I like, and you'll have no input in my personal life, you can kiss me goodbye, and you're going to be screwed at merge, that is, if anyone can still tolerate you, now leave me alone, and if you were smart enough Rebeca, you'd stop letting everyone walk all over you." Melania replies, as she walks and sits down next to Chrissey. "Hey, Melania." Chrissey says. "Heard your argument with Gretchin, nice job." Jennifyr says, with a smile. "Thanks, she irritates me so much." Melania admits. "Who doesn't she irritate?" Jennifyr asks. "Rebeca, she's a total buttkisser, I don't even think she has a backbone." says Melania. "She also isn't the sharpest tool in the shed either." Chrissey admits. "Definitely not." Jennifyr agrees. The camera switched over to Heinz, Kin, Nicolas, and Perry sitting in chairs, talking. "So, us four in an alliance?" Kin asks quietly. "I don't know, I mean, Perry and I kinda don't get along." Nicolas admits. "Yeah, plus, Heinz is a bit unreliable." Perry adds. "Hey!" Heinz shouts. The camera switches over to Micah, and the new intern, Craig. "Great smoothie once again Craig." says Micah, as he sipped his Raspberry Bang smoothie. "Thank you, Micah." Craig replies. The camera switched over to The Killer Pilots in economy class, with: Carolyne, Dil, Katarah, Kelsi, and Kyle on one side, and Maddie, Nikola, and Terence on the other. "Man, I hate economy class, and you losers!" Katarah shouts out of fury. "That was kinda bogus dude." Carolyne admits. "Oh please, don't talk to me about being bogus, look at you, with your flabby ankles." Katarah retorts. "Excuse me, who are your coming up here, with your nasty extensions?" Carolyne asks. "Whatever, you're just lucky I'm team captain, we're so going to win today, I'm sure of it." Katarah insists. "You've also said that the past two episodes, yet we've lost." Nikola retorts. "Personally, I blame Dil for our failures." Terence admits. "Excuse me, but would you like another black eye?" Dil asks. "Whatever, bring it, dill pickle." Terence replies. "Careful, the team conflict is about to explode." Kelsi whispers to Kyle. "You don't think I know, it's only been two episodes, and I'm already sick of it, it's ridiculous, I'm this close to just quitting, but Jennifyr's the only thing keeping me here." Kyle admits. "Ah, why don't you finally ask her out?" Kelsi asks. "I don't know, I will eventually, I tried to kiss her yesterday, but the plane crashed in Egypt, stopping me." Kyle admits. "Well, climb up in them again, and get that kiss!" Kelsi orders Kyle. "Thanks, Kelsi." Kyle says, with a soft smile on his face. "No problem, anytime." Kelsi insists. "Well, I'm off." Kyle says, as he climbed into the air ducts. "Later dude, go get that kiss!" Kelsi insists. Dil and Terence both glare at Kelsi. "We've got to win this challenge guys, if not, we're doomed!" Nikola insists, as Dil is shown picking his nose, and wiping it on Carolyne's arm. "Ew, you sicko!" Carolyne screams, as Katarah kicks him. "Ow, why you little witch!" Dil screams in pain. "You're the one wiping boogers on people!" Katarah retorts. "Oh please, you'd be lucky to have my boogers on you." Dil says. "Oh yeah, and I'm royalty, but I don't care." Katarah says. "You've said it like, 90 times in the past 9 days." Carolyne says. "Whatever, I don't need this, I'm already rich!" Katarah insists. "Hm, I'll keep that in mind at the next elimination, which is highly likely to be tonight." Carolyne admits. "Way to be a downer, Carolyne, all that negativity is causing us to lose, I'm sure of it!" Nikola insists. "Let's just all shut up, and have some piece and quiet, so we can all get some sleep." Kelsi says. The camera turned over to Kyle in the air ducts, crawling towards first class. "Come on Kyle, you can do this." Kyle mumbles to himself, as he crawls towards the air vent, leading into first class. The camera turned over to The Screaming Flight Attendants in first class again, with Gretchin and Rebeca discussing their strategy, Chrissey, Jennifyr, and Melania talking about Gretchin, and the boys ganging up on the girls. "She is so annoying, I hope she gets voted off." Jennifyr says, talking about Gretchin. "Me too, I'd totally help you guys vote her off." Melania admits. "Good." Chrissey replies. "I'm gonna go get a smoothie, want one Chrissey?" Melania asks. "Sure." Chrissey says. The two girls left for the juice bar, leaving Jennifyr behind. Kyle fell through the air duct, landing in the seat across from Jennifyr. "Hey, Kyle." Jennifyr greets him. "Hey, listen, I want to go out with you." Kyle says, as he softly kisses her. "I want to date you too, and I say yes." Jennifyr agrees, kissing him back. "Aw, you guys are going out now, yay!" Chrissey says happily, as she jumps up and down. "Yeah, haha." Jennifyr says. "Awesome, I'm so bored, and tired." Chrissey says. "Me too, I'm hoping there will be a challenge soon." Jennifyr says. "All contestants, please come to the cargo hold!" Chris says. All of the contestants arrive in the cargo hold, stepping in a boat. "Now what?" Katarah asks. The cargo hold door opens, sucking all of the contestants, and Chris out of it, causing them to land the boat, in the Hudson River. "Wow, this was life-changing, I nearly pooped my pants!" Kelsi admits. "Haha right, nearly." Dil says. "Ew, that's so gross!" Melania shouts. "At least I said nearly, unlike Dil, ick, I can smell it too!" Kelsi screams. "Time for the first part of your challenge!" Chris says. "Oh great, can I go change my pants and underwear?" Dil asks. "Please let him do it, it smells worse than my grandparents' barn, and that's bad." Carolyne begs Chris. "Fine, hurry up and go change, gosh, even my two year-old niece is pody-trained." Chris orders him. Dil ran into the plane, changed, and ran back out. "Now, the first part of the challenge is to run into the Empire State Building, and get your next clue from a lady named Trudy, at the waiting desk in the lobby, ready, set, go!" Chris explains. "Run, run, run!" Jennifyr shouts to her team. "We're so voting for her next elimination." Gretchin whispers to Rebeca. "Oh, totally!" Rebeca says. "Alright guys, I can see the Empire State Building right over there, let's go!" Jennifyr says to her teammates, pointing to a tall building on the left. "We're so winning this!" Chrissey insists. The camera swapped over to The Killer Pilots, running towards The Empire State Building, spotting the opposing team. "There they are, keep on running maggots!" Katarah shouts to her teammates. "Would you shut up already, we're closer to the building anyways." Carolyne retorts. "Go, go, go, go, go, especially you gorilla face!" Katarah screams, referring to Carolyne as gorilla face. "Oh, you're going to regret that, after we win this challenge!" Carolyne yells back to her. "Let's go people, we don't have much time to waste!" Katarah says, running into The Empire State Building door. "Haha, smooth move." Carolyne mocks. "Can we just focus on winning, and moving along guys?" Maddie asks, opening the door to enter the building. "There's the other team, move quickly!" Katarah orders, as The Killer Pilots arrive at the front desk. "Excuse me miss, but could we have the next clue for Total Drama Plane Ride?" Nikola asks. "Why sure, here you go." Trudy says, handing Nikola the clue. "Alright, let's go outside, and read the clue." Nikola says, leading her team out the door. "Quickly, inside guys!" Jennifyr shouts at her team, opening The Empire State Building's front door. "Run, run, run!" Gretchin orders them, as they arrive at the front desk. "Excuse me, but could we have the next clue for Total Drama Plane Ride?" Jennifyr asks the lady. "Sure, here you go." Trudy says, handing Jennifyr the clue. "Thank you, let's read the clue here!" Jennifyr says as Gretchin snatches the clue out of her hands. "Hey, give it back!" Jennifyr says as she struggles to get the clue back. "Whatever, take your clue, but you will be eliminated the first chance I get." Gretchin retorts. "Whatever, I'll just read the clue." Jennifyr says as Gretchin throws the clue in her face. "There's your stupid clue, loser!" Gretchin mocks the teen. "Fine, it says, The Hudson Bay will lead the way!" Jennifyr mumbles to her teammates. "Wait, the Hudson Bay isn't even in New York City, stupid Chris!" Gretchin says, cursing under her breath. "Ugh, let's go outside." Jennifyr says, leading her teammates outside the Empire State Building. "What are you guys doing?" Carolyne asks the opposing team. "We just read the clue, but it doesn't make any sense, because it says, The Hudson Bay will lead the way, but the Hudson Bay isn't even in New York City." Gretchin replies. "Wow, that's probably one of Chef's stupid typos." Kyle says. "Probably." Chrissey says, as a puff of smoke appeared, showing Chris. "Ugh, what do you want, and could you tell Chef to type correctly next time?" Katarah asks. "What, oh man, did he type Hudson Bay instead?" Chris asks angrily. "Yeah, so what's the second part of the challenge?" Melania asks. "Well, it was going to be a race across the Hudson Bay, but the first team to reach the plane, wins immunity, the losers have to send somebody home, ready, set, go!" Chris explains. "Alright, the plane landed in the Hudson, so we have to run back there!" Dil shouts outloud. "Dil, now the other team heard us!" Carolyne says, as Katarah smacks him across the face. "Let's go team, move it, move it, go!" Gretchin shouts to her teammates. "Great, now you've made us behind!" Katarah says as Carolyne smacks him. "The reason you girls are smacking me is because you're totally attracted to me." Dil says. "Oh please, I'm sure more girls would be attracted to Ezekiel, and he's not even human anymore." Katarah retorts. "Oh, you just got burned!" Kyle mocks Dil. "Whatever, just run!" Dil says. The camera turns over to The Screaming Flight Attendants, halfway there. "Yes, we're so winning again!" Chrissey says. "Ow, my ankle!" Kin screams in agony, while Gretchin and Rebeca continue running. "Crap, it's messed up badly!" Melania screams in a state of terror. "Look, a gurney!" Jennifyr says, running over to a conviently parked gurney, in front of an McDonalds. "Lift him up you three." Jennifyr says to Heinz, Micah, and Nicolas. "Fine, 1, 2, 3, lift!" Heinz says, lifting up Kin onto the gurney. "Now you three push him, while us girls will lead the way." Jennifyr says. "Okay, go, go!" Heinz says. The camera turns back over to The Killer Pilots, riding on a bus. "Great idea, Kyle." Katarah says. "Thanks, I just hope we can win this challenge!" Kyle replies. "I think that's the other team, down there!" Nikola says, pointing down at 7 teens running along the sidewalk, with a boy on a gurney right behind. "Why is Kin rolling down the sidewalk on a gurney?" Maddie asks. "Beats me, bus driver could you step on it, gosh." Carolyne says. The bus driver floored it, causing the contestants to fall behind the bus, arriving at the Hudson Bay. "Yes, we finally won!" Katarah screams, stepping off the bus. "Nice idea you guys, I never said anything about taking a bus, but I didn't say it was against the rules either, so you win!" Chris exclaims. "Yes, woo-hoo!" Dil says, high-fiving Terence. "What, we lost!?" Gretchin says angrily. "Flight Attendants, I'll be seeing you at elimination tonight!" Chris says. "Wait, where's Kin?" Melania says, as Kin's gurney comes flying down a hill, running over Gretchin. "Ow, you stupid little -!" Gretchin screams, as Chris cuts her off. "Time to vote, losers!" Chris says. "Ugh, it's no suprise we lost, anyways, I vote for Kin, you broke my arm!" Gretchin says, stamping Kin's passport. "I vote for Gretchin." Kin mumbles, struggling to stamp her passport. "I vote for Gretchin." Jennifyr says. "Even though Gretchin gets on my last nerve, Kin lost us the challenge." Melania says, as she stamps Kin's passport. "Smell ya later Kin!" Nicolas says. "Well, the three people that recieved votes are, Gretchin, Heinz, and Kin," Chris says. "But the person with the most votes was Kin, Gretchin recieved two, Heinz recieved one. See ya later Kin." Chris says, shoving an injured Kin out the door. "He had it coming, breaking my arm and all." Gretchin says in a snippy tone. "Let's just go to economy class." Jennifyr says, leading her team out of the room. "Well, there's 17 teens left on Total.. Drama.. Plane Ride!" Chris says, signing off the episode.